


海上捞月

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: **有强奸，口交，射尿的情节*不接受请不要往下看，谢谢了。





	海上捞月

李东海在公司加班到晚上九点才从公司里面出来。平常不管自己几点下班，李赫宰都会开车从公司或者家里出来接他，可惜今天李赫宰到国外出差，李东海只得自己坐地铁回去。

本来吧，李东海一个大男人在不算深夜的夜晚独自走在路上也没什么，如果要说他一个人走在路上害怕，那可不得被人笑掉大牙。

可今天李东海下了地铁，在走回家的那一小段路上就是觉得哪都不对劲。身后窸窸窣窣地传来阵阵动静，偶然在拐弯处还能看到有一个人的影子倒印在不太明亮的路上。可是在李东海歪头往后瞧的时候，空荡荡的马路上一个人影也看不到。

李东海觉得蹊跷，只能加快脚步快速走回家。

回想几年前，李东海跟李赫宰在一起一年以后就同居了，现在这个小区的房子是他们两个一人一半一起买的。小两口的日子那是越过越甜，仿佛不管过了多少年，那都是热恋期。

而当时买房的时候，两人都还是刚进入社会工作不久的人，一个月拿到手的工资并不算高，所以房子的地段距离市中心较远，并且也不是什么豪华的小区，一共只有五楼，没有安装电梯。虽然两个人因为能力出众，不断升职加薪可以在市中心换一个大房子，可是住了这么多年的小房子里有好多美好的记忆，他们俩是怎么也舍不得换的，所以为了上班方便，他们用加薪的钱买了一辆车，李赫宰从此成为李东海的专属司机。

李东海的脚步很快，不到两分钟就爬上了五楼，可却在钥匙插入门锁开门的瞬间，后背触碰上另一个人的温度，惊呼出声前被一股力气推入房间，那人还十分熟练地关门落锁。

“你是谁？唔——！”李东海刚站稳要转过身看看是谁闯入他跟李赫宰家的时候，便被人捂住了嘴，什么声音也发不出来。

看着眼前突然出现的陌生男人，李东海心慌得很，他嗅到了一丝危险的气息。

但是男人看出李东海想要动手的倾向，三两下地便将人制伏，扯下自己的领带将李东海的双手绑牢，把人抗在肩上就往房间走去。

也不在意绑着的双手死命拍打自己的背，男人扛着李东海走进卧室以后把人摔在床上，整个人压在李东海身上，把他手上绑着的领带松了松，又迅速连手一同绑在了复古床的栏杆上。

“我是谁你就不需要知道了，你只要知道……我能让你快活就好了。”男人将李东海的大腿大张，整个人挤在两腿间压制住还在挣扎的两条腿，上半身下压，有意无意地蹭过李东海的耳垂，刻意压低的声音在李东海耳边响起。

“唔……”耳朵本就是敏感的地方，男人说话的呼吸打在耳朵上，让李东海无意识地发出一声呻吟。“放……放开我！你现在把我放开我就什么也不追究，不然我一定报警抓你，让你坐牢！”

男人听着李东海的威胁轻轻一笑，“放开你等着你报警抓我？你真当我傻啊。”

“就算要去坐牢，也要让我先爽完不是？不然可多亏啊。”

男人边说边慢慢解开李东海衣服的扣子，一整片皮肤暴露在空气中，胸前的两点已经有些硬挺，在疯狂彰显着它们的存在。

“宝贝，好好享受吧。”

说罢，男人低下头含住了其中一边的乳头不停吸吮，发出啧啧的声响刺激着李东海的神经。

“啊——！别吸……你……你快……放开我……”

李东海的身体被李赫宰调教得太好，只是乳头被照顾的刺激就让李东海的身体有了反应，精神上的防线也逐渐瓦解。

“唔……另……另一边……”

男人本就感受到李东海挣扎的双腿逐渐放松下来，没想到才一会儿的功夫，这人就陷入到情欲里。

“啧……刚刚是谁说要报警抓我的，现在就欲求不满了吗？”男人一边调笑一边伸手在另一边的乳头那里狠狠捏了一下，满意地听到了一声惊呼才放开。“想让我满足你，那你就告诉我你的名字。”

“不……不要……”本能的拒绝，李东海才不想告诉这个闯进家里对自己上下其手的男人自己的名字。

听到这人的拒绝男人也不怒，抬头看着李东海陷入情欲的表情，两手一边一个乳头就掐了上去，又捏又扯的，同时弯下腰咬住了这人的喉结。

“不说是吧？看你能撑多久。”

男人轻咬着李东海的喉结，末了还伸出舌头舔一舔。唇顺着喉结一路向下，经过锁骨，胸前，再到肚脐。舌头在肚脐里不停打转刺激着李东海的神经，两只手上的动作也不停歇。

李东海被刺激的整个人就像是扑腾上岸的鱼，上半身起起伏伏地拍打在床上，让复古床发出了“咯吱——”的声响。

“停……停下……太刺激了——！”李东海受不住地求饶出声。

“那乖孩子要听话吗？告诉我……你叫什么名字。”

“东……东海……李东海……呜……”

男人放过胸前的两点，满意地看着那两点因为他的照顾而变得又硬又红，一只手附上李东海的脸颊擦拭因为刚刚的刺激而留下的泪水，一手向下隔着西装裤揉捏着李东海的那根。

“宝贝好乖，东海……真是一个好名字，现在就由我来奖励你，好好享受吧。”

“唔……重……重一点……好舒服……”男人的手像是有魔力一般，只是隔着裤子的抚摸就让李东海获得了巨大的快感，他不能想象这个突然闯进他家里对他上下其手的人到底能将他拖进多深的情欲里。

床上被绑着的人一举一动都是诱惑，跪在李东海双腿间的男人解开还好好穿在腰间的皮带，解开西装裤的扣子，拉下拉链，将已经硬得有些发紫的性器从纯黑色的内裤里掏出来，低下头含住了已经冒出一丝清液的性器，舌头灵活地舔过前段最敏感的部分，又将整根都含入嘴里，收缩着腮帮子不断给李东海的那根刺激。

“啊……你……慢一点……我受……受不住了……”

李赫宰平常也喜欢给他口，李赫宰口的技术很好，总是能够轻易将他舔射，给他无上地快感，可是李东海总舍不得。如今这个男人将自己的整根含入嘴里，不断深喉刺激着前端，让李东海的脑海里总是莫名浮现出李赫宰为他口的画面，心里一阵对李赫宰的背叛感扑面而来。

李东海止不住地摆动着腰部，想要将自己的性器从男人的嘴里拔出来。“放……放开我……你这个强奸犯……我……我不会放过你的！”

本来好好含着性器的男人感受着那根在自己的嘴里横冲直撞，觉得是这个小家伙被含得爽了，忍不住想要更多的刺激，可男人没想到从李东海口中听到“强奸犯”的称呼，一下子火气就上来了，伸手将半挂在腿上的裤子全部扯下来，吐出嘴里的性器，把李东海转了个身，让他整个人跪趴在复古床上，伸手就在白花花的屁股上甩了一巴掌。

“哟，看来你还记得是我在强奸你啊。”男人越说越生气，一个个巴掌甩在李东海的屁股上丝毫不减力度，不一会白嫩的肉上就印上了几个红红的掌印，“那你被一个强奸犯揉一揉就硬了，你是不是太骚了啊。”

“呜……不是……我没有……”

从小到大李东海何曾被人打过屁股，就算是李赫宰在床上的情趣也没有用多大的力气。李东海觉得受不了这委屈，可是双手被绑在床头也逃脱不了，只能跪在床上哭得一抽一抽地，腿软得不行。

粉嫩嫩的后穴随着李东海的抽泣一张一合地刺激着男人的神经，男人翻身下床，在床头柜里找到润滑剂，倒了一点在手上便伸手按了按那吸引人目光的小穴，然后毫不留情地就捅了两根手指进去，刚好戳中李东海的敏感点。

“看来平时也有人好好疼爱你的身体，连润滑剂都时常备着，我今天……可是要做得尽兴啊。”

“啊——！”李东海在没有心理准备的情况下被伸入了两根手指，本就被口得快要高潮的性器突然从马眼喷射处一股精液。

男人感受到后穴收缩的频率变快，另一只手伸到前端握住李东海的性器，摸到了粘稠的液体以后将精液沾在了李东海的乳头上，“才只是插了两根手指你就射了，你的身体简直就是极品啊，你男朋友怎么敢把你一个人丢在家里。”

说罢，男人一手搂住李东海的腰，插在李东海后穴里的手指不断变化角度快速戳弄着，男人还十分好心地不断照顾着李东海的敏感点，感受着前端的性器再一次变硬以后才又加了一根手指进去。

“你……你放开我……现在就停下……不然我男朋友回来……有你好看的……啊——！那里……不要碰——！”

不管李东海怎样的呼叫威胁都没有让男人住手，只是让在他身后侵犯他的男人越来越兴奋。

“好啊宝贝，那就来试试，是你男朋友让你舒服，还是我让你更舒服。”

男人话音刚落，就抽出了后穴里不断开拓的三根手指，解开自己的裤头，扶着李东海的腰就将自己的那根狠狠挺了进去，感受着穴里的肠肉紧紧裹着自己的那根，男人发出了一声舒爽地叹息，“嘶……你这里……是天生给男人肏的吗？好爽。”

“你……你不要脸……呜……赶紧出来……不然要你好看……”

“宝贝明明很爽，把我夹的这么紧，我真的出来了，谁来满足你啊。”男人弯下腰，手指从李东海的腰上移到已经被玩得有些红肿的乳头上，嘴唇贴着李东海的耳朵边说边舔，埋在李东海身体里的那根突然抽出只剩头部，又狠狠地撞进去，“用后面好好享受，等着被我肏射。”

话音刚落，男人就开始不断挺腰，狠狠地肏弄着李东海的后穴，次次都撞上敏感点。

摩擦的速度太快，穴口处的润滑剂已经变成了白色的泡沫。

“呜……慢……慢点……”

“不要……不要撞那里……啊……”

刚刚射了一次的身子被不停歇地刺激敏感点，李东海整个人跪趴在床上不停颤抖，软下的那根也开始重新变得硬挺，随着男人的撞击上下摆动。

耳垂被身后的男人含在嘴里不断舔弄，乳头也被灵活的手指照顾得很好，三处敏感点被同时刺激，让李东海不断求饶，可身后的男人并没有因为李东海的求饶而放慢速度，反而更激起了身后那人的欲望，发了狠地肏弄着李东海的后穴。

“说！是我肏得你舒服，还是你男朋友肏得你舒服！”

“不……不要……受……受不住了……停下……”

”快说！谁肏得你更舒服！”

李东海觉得回答李赫宰，可能会被肏得更狠，如果回答是身后的男人，他又觉得自己对不起李赫宰。什么回答都不好，李东海只好咬着唇，什么声音也不发了。

男人感受到李东海的抗拒也不恼，他也没想从李东海口里得到什么答案。

后穴止不住地痉挛，绞紧埋在身体里的那根。男人感受着李东海的高潮停下肏弄，伸手摸了摸李东海的那根，发现只有从马眼处流下来的清液，那根依旧又硬又烫，才惊觉这人只是后面高潮了。

男人抬手轻拍了拍李东海的屁股，戏虐地开口道：“哇，宝贝你的身体可真是极品，还可以只是后面高潮。”

李东海被肏得有些神智不清，也不在意身后男人的话，只觉得前端胀得有些疼，想要释放，可绑在一起的双手没办法抚慰自己的那根，只好缩紧后穴，希望男人可以继续动作，自己也摆动着腰向身后撞去。

“动……动一动……难受……”

“刚刚不是还要报警抓我的？现在怎么还提要求让我动一动。”男人的嘴角带着一丝邪笑，手扣紧李东海的腰制止他的动作，男人的那根就埋在李东海身体里一动不动。

“想要舒服，是不是该说点好听的。平常你男朋友肏你的时候，你都会喊他什么？现在也喊来听听。”

被提起男朋友，李东海才从情欲里稍稍回过神，张嘴就回道：“你……你做梦！”

“好啊，不叫是吧，那我就退出来了，你就跪在床上，看你男朋友什么时候能回来。”

说罢男人向后退了退，想要把自己的那根从李东海身体里退出来。

“不……不要走……”后穴的瘙痒以及前端得不到释放都将李东海中折磨得快疯了，而身后的男人却要把他吊在这不上不下的时候，李东海忍不住地求饶出声。

“那乖孩子知道怎么办吗？”

“呜……哥哥……进来……肏我……啊——！”

男人在听到“哥哥”的时候眼睛都红了，扶着李东海的腰就直接肏了进去，那根擦过敏感点，把李东海直接肏射了。

后穴再次不断地收紧，也不等李东海过了不应期，男人就发了狠地一下又一下地肏弄着李东海，不管李东海怎么哭着求饶也都没有慢下来。

抬手在李东海的屁股上又甩了一巴掌，红着眼低喘着说：“还有什么！继续喊！”

“不要……慢点……啊……”

“喊！”男人像是急红了眼，逼着李东海喊别的称呼。

李东海高潮的身子被不断地肏弄变得有些泛红，会阴被男人的囊袋一下又一下地撞击，受不住地喊出声：“老……老公……慢点啊……受不住……”

仿佛是听到满意的称呼，身后的男人放轻了一些力道，可肏弄的速度还是保持得很快，一手扶着李东海的腰不断冲刺，一手伸到前面握住李东海的那根快速摩擦着，又肏弄了好几十下在咬牙射在了李东海身体里。

李东海被精液烫得颤抖了一下，前端被捏了一下，性器抖了抖，射出了今天的第三次。

李东海被肏弄得已经跪不住，整个人直直地向前爬在了刚刚还在不停晃动的复古床上喘气，身后男人的那根从李东海的后穴里滑出来，带出了刚射进去的一点精液。

男人探身将李东海绑在床头的手解开，将李东海翻了个身，低头就着李东海的唇就吻了上去。李东海伸手环住男人的脖子，回应着男人的吻。

感受着李东海有些喘不过气男人才放开他，看着被自己欺负得泪水汪汪的人，低头又亲了亲李东海的眼睛。

“赫……”刚刚在床上喊了太久，再次开口声音有些沙哑。

“宝贝舒服吗？有没有哪里疼？”李赫宰温柔的开口，目光落在李东海身上各处，刚刚做的有些狠了，他在确认爱人有没有受伤。

“没有……没有啦。”李东海害羞得回避着李赫宰第一个问题，他才不想让李赫宰知道，这样的角色扮演有让他更爽。

李东海那点小心思哪里瞒得过李赫宰，看着爱人害羞的表情，李赫宰不依不饶道：“那宝贝爽吗？”

“呀！不告诉你！”小老虎被逗得有些炸毛。

感受着胸前推搡的手的力度，李赫宰分开李东海的双腿扛在肩上，再一次肏了进去。“宝贝你这力气还不小，看来可以再来一轮。”

“啊——！”突然被肏了进来，李东海惊呼出声，听着李赫宰的话眼神里充满着惶恐。“不……不要了……赫……”

“最后一次。”李赫宰在李东海答应角色扮演的时候心里就立下一个flag，他不仅想把李东海肏射，还想把李东海肏到尿出来。

说完便抓着李东海的腿肏弄起来，同时伸手抚上李东海的那根，大拇指不断刺激着最敏感的马眼处。

“赫……老公……停下……不要做了……”

李东海感受着自己的前端已经射不出东西，瞪大了眼睛，这种陌生的感觉让李东海有些害怕。

“不要……我射……射不出来了……”

“没关系的宝贝，那就尿出来吧。”李赫宰低下头亲了亲李东海又流泪的眼睛，安慰道：“不要怕，只有我能看到宝贝射尿。”

说罢便加快速度肏弄着李东海的后穴，感受到前端有一些液体渗出，又用力挺腰肏弄了好几下。

李东海的性器抖了抖，感受到一股液体要从尿道里出来，伸手推搡着不断肏弄着他后穴的李赫宰，可怎么也推不开。眼泪砸在枕头上，一股淡黄色的尿液从前端喷射出来。

李东海失神地盯着天花板，脑袋空空的也不能思考什么，李赫宰肏弄了几下释放在李东海身体里。

李赫宰抱着李东海在床上温存，一下一下地亲着李东海的唇，等李东海缓过神来。

慢慢缓过神来的李东海反应过来自己刚刚被李赫宰肏到尿出来，整个脸涨得通红，抓起床另一边的枕头盖在自己脸上，他觉得自己没脸见人了。

“宝贝，不要闷着了，憋坏了就不好了。”李赫宰把自己从李东海身体里退出来，伸手要将李东海脸上的枕头拿开。“没关系啦，不就是射尿嘛。”

“你还说！你从今天起不许碰我了！”李东海又羞又气，把枕头拿起来朝李赫宰砸过去。

“好好好，不说了。”李赫宰赶紧投降，小孩真的生气了可不好哄。“我抱你去洗澡。”

浴室里的热气让本就没有力气的李东海昏昏欲睡，李赫宰把自己跟李东海都收拾干净以后李东海已经睡着了，李赫宰轻轻地将爱人抱回床上，在额头上印下一吻。

“海海，我爱你。”

“不管是现在还是以后，我都是你的固定同行人。”

昏睡着的人本能地伸手，握紧了爱人的大手。

FIN


End file.
